JUEGOS PLACENTEROS
by vanne.saiyajin2911
Summary: en el fic leerán mucho drama & romance, es mi primer fic, espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

**JUEGO PLACENTERO**

PROLOGO.

Bulma Brief, una chica tímida, pero muy lista; acababa de salir de su último año de secundaria, siempre fue muy aplicada en sus materias y sacaba muy buenas calificaciones, estaba muy emocionada por entrar a la preparatoria y enfrentar los nuevos retos próximos.

Por otro lado… Vegeta Prince, hijo de un empresario importante, era todo lo contrario, era descuidado en la secundaria, sacaba muy bajas calificaciones, no le importaba la escuela y faltaba casi siempre, no quería entrar a la preparatoria pero su padre lo obligo a asistir.

CAPITULO 1.

Después de unas largas vacaciones de verano, al fin se había llegado el primer dia de clases, Bulma llego muy puntual a la escuela junto con su mejor amiga Milk, con la cual convivía desde que iban al jardín de niños.

BULMA: hay Milk estoy muy emocionada, siento que hoy pasara algo grandioso!

MILK: tranquila Bulma, hoy por ser el primer dia cualquier cosa podría pasar, ojala y nos toque en el mismo salón sino no se que voy a hacer!

BULMA: espero lo mismo amiga.

Se acercaron a las listas para ver en que salón estarían…

BULMA: perfecto, me toco en informática.

MILK: no lo puedo creer Bulma me toco en el mismo salón!

BULMA Y MILK: (gritaron de emoción mientras se abrazaban) sii!

Ambas se dirigieron al que sería su salón de clases durante el año, eligieron un lugar cerca de la entrada y empezaron a hablar con sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

BULMA: hola, yo soy Bulma, y ella es mi amiga Milk.

MAROON: hola me llamo Maroon, mucho gusto.

LAZULY: yo soy Lazuly.

MILK: hola, y de que escuela vienen ustedes?

MAROON: yo vengo de la secundaria Kami Kase

LAZULY: yo estudie en la misma que Maroon, pero en el otro turno.

BULMA: Pues Milk y yo venimos de la secundaria Grand Kaio.

MILK: Bulma y yo nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños y hemos sido amigas desde entonces.

BULMA: espero que nos llevemos muy bien en estos próximos 3 años.

LAZULY: seremos muy buenas amigas

Seguian conociéndose entre ellas cuando entro su nuevo maestro…

PROFESOR: buen dia jóvenes, pues como verán yo sere su nuevo profesor durante este año en la materia de Matematicas. Para conocerlos mejor a todos les pido que levanten y se presenten. Empecemos en la primera fila.

BULMA: muy buenos días, mi nombre es…

Fue interrumpida por una voz que provenia de la puerta, Bulma miro hacia la esta para ver a la persona que interrumpio su presentación.

VEGETA: buenos días, disculpe el retardo, puedo pasar profesor?

En eso, un muchacho muy atractivo, musculoso, con el cabello negro en forma puntiaguda, tez morena clara y ojos negros como la noche se encontraba en la puerta; por un momento se quedaron todos en silencio, Bulma se perdió en aquel muchacho. Entonces el profesor hablo.

PROFESOR: solo porque es el primer dia lo voy a dejar pasar, pero recuerde que en esta clase la puntualidad es algo que importa mucho, tome asiento.

VEGETA: lo tomare en cuenta. *una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del muchacho*.

MILK: *desde el asiento atrás de Bulma* (susurrando) hey amiga, ya viste?

BULMA: *Aun molesta por la interrupcion* que es lo que tengo que ver Milk?

MILK: es un chico malo! *le guiña el ojo* asi como me gustan!

BULMA: *volteándose a su lugar* solo quiere llamar la atención…

PROFESOR: bien señorita puede por favor ponerse de pie y presentarse ante sus compañeros?

BULMA: A si claro, Bueno mi nombre es Bulma Brief y vengo de la secuendaria Grand Kaio.

PROFESOR: muy bien, creo que recordare su nombre señorita Bulma. Ahora la siguiente.

MILK: Yo me llamo Milk y vengo de la misma escuela que Bulma.

LAZULY: mi nombre es Lazuly y vengo de la escuela secundaria Kami Kase en el turno 2.

MAROON: Yo soy Maroon, y vengo de la secundaria Kami Kase en el turno 1.

AKANE: yo soy Akane y vengo de la secundaria Kami Kase, un placer profesor!

HINATA: mi nombre es Hinata, y vengo de la misma escuela.

RIOGA: yo soy Rioga y bueno yo vengo de la capital del sur.

Asi sucesivamente se fueron presentando los nuevos alumnos hasta llegar a la última fila.

VEGETA: Yo soy Vegeta Prince.

PROFESOR: A con que usted es el joven Vegeta, ya me advirtieron sobre usted, espero y en mi clase se pueda comportar adecuadamente y no tengamos ningún inconveniente.

GOKU: Hola, yo soy Goku

KRILLIN: hola a todos y todas, mi nombre es Krillin, es un placer estar aquí con todos ustedes.

Yamcha: Yo soy Yamcha.

Se fue casi toda la hora de la clase en las presentaciones, solo quedaban alrededor de 10 minutos para que terminara.

PROFESOR: bueno jóvenes, casi termina la clase, y por ser el primer dia les dare el tiempo que resta, que tengan un buen dia. *se retira*

En la clase casi todos los compañeros se conocían ya que habían sido compañeros desde la secundaria, en cambio Bulma a la única que conocía era Milk. Seguían hablando entre ellas y sus 2 nuevas amigas

MAROON: ese vegeta sigue igual que en la sec, jajaja.

MILK: tu lo conoces desde hace mucho?

MAROON: huy si, fuimos compañeros desde la escuela primaria.

MILK: y siempre se comporto asi como un chico malo?

MAROON: no, cuando yo lo conoci era muy diferente, era un niño muy aplicado, siempre sacaba muy buenas calificaciones y nunca llegaba tarde a las clases

BULMA: *mostrando interés en la platica* Aja, y entonces cuando fue que empezó a ser un desinteresado en la escuela?

MAROON: bueno fue en ultimo grado de secundaria, hubo algo que lo cambio por completo, dejo de ir a la escuela casi todo un mes, y cuando regreso era completamente diferente, ya no le importaba la escuela

BULMA: ba… solo quiere llamar la atención!

MILK: pues es un muchacho muy apuesto y… *fue interrumpida por Maroon*

MAROON: a el solo le gusta divertirse con las chicas, no toma a nadie enserio.

MILK: pues aunque fuera por diversión, si me hablara, yo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.!

BULMA: Milk ya, tranquilízate, tampoco es tan apuesto! *le dijo a su amiga mientras volteaba con nada de interés a ver al joven*

Por su parte, los chicos estaban hablando un tema algo similar…

GOKU: hey Vegeta, ya viste a las que vienen de otras escuelas?

VEGETA: claro que las vi idiota *le da un golpe en el brazo*

KRILLIN: yo voy a presentarme con ellas! *se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a las chicas*

Antes de que se pudiera presentar llego el siguiente profesor.

PROFESOR 2: bien alumnos siéntense, les tengo algo especial por ser de nuevo ingreso…. ¡EXAMEN SORPRESA!

Todos gritan frustrados cuando el maestro les da el examen

PROFESOR 2: tienen 1 hora para contestarlo! *rie malvadamente*

BULMA: *piensa* jajaja lo terminare muy rápido, sere la primera en hacerlo, me da lastima ese chico, creo que no lo lograra! *lo voltea a ver*

Mientras tanto por el otro lado del salón Vegeta observa a la chica y solo le lanza una sonrisita. Bulma se voltea rápidamente.

Comienzan el examen y Bulma es la primera en terminar, cuando el profesor recoge los exámenes…

PROFESOR 2: Quien es Vegeta?

VEGETA: Yo *parándose con los brazos cruzados* que hay algún problema o que?

PROFESOR 2: pero claro que hay un problema… no contestaste ninguna pregunta! *gritando* Acaso no te importan tus notas?

VEGETA: *Con un tono arrogante* la verdad no… *se sienta y sube los pies en la butaca*

PROFESOR 2: *muy exaltado* muy bien joven si no le interesa por que no va y le dice al director que no quiere estar en esta escuela?

VEGETA: si eso es lo que quiere… *se levanta y se sale del salón*

PROFESOR 2: y bien alguien que quiera acompañar al joven? No nadie? *un poco menos exaltado* bien jóvenes ya terminaron sus clases por hoy, pueden irse.


	2. Chapter 2

JUEGO PLACENTERO

 **CAPITULO 2.**

Pasaron rápido las primeras 2 semanas de escuela y Bulma, se convirtió en la mejor en todas las clases, hizo muy buenos amigos, y sacaba muy buenas notas, mientras que por su parte Vegeta solo se las arreglaba para meterse en problemas.

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando las 2 chicas hablaban.

BULMA: hay Milk ya pasaron 2 semanas desde que entramos y la verdad han sido grandiosas. *le da una mordida a su sándwich*

MILK: Habla por ti amiga, para mi no han sido muy buenas, sabes que si no me pasas las tareas no lo lograría.

BULMA: hay amiga lo que te hace falta es poner mas atención, dejar de ser tan floja y hacer tu sola las tareas!

MILK: *con voz baja* la verdad no se ni por que estoy aquí, ni siquiera estudie para el examen de ingreso. *da un trago a su soda*

BULMA:Ves amiga, tu tambien eres inteligente, solo que eres demasiado distraída *le guiña el ojo*

MILK:para ti es fácil decirlo, desde el jardín de niños tienes las mejores notas, en cambio yo... *agacha la cabeza*

BULMA: *Piensa* (pues claro, soy mejor). Pero amiga no te desanimes, tu sabes que pase lo que pase yo estoy contigo! *le sonríe*

En eso, se acercaron Maroon y Lazuly a donde estaban Bulma y Milk.

MAROON: hola chicas, las estábamos buscando, por que no nos esperaron?

BULMA: perdón por eso chicas, pero me moría de hambre! ㈳3 *señala su sándwich a la mitad*

LAZULY: Donde compraste tu sándwich Bulma? Yo no sabia que en la cope vendían.

BULMA: ah, no venden, lo traje de mi casa.

MAROON: Huy yo quisiera traer mi almuerzo pero en las mañanas no me alcanza el tiempo.

LAZULY: Pues mi mamá nunca se levanta temprano y a mi me da flojera prepararme algo.

MILK: a pero ustedes no tienen una sirvienta robot que te cocine todo lo que quieras ㈴7 *suelta una risita*

MAROON: Bulma tienes un robot que te cocina y hace lo que le ordenes? ㈸1 *se queda con la boca abierta*

BULMA: jajaja bueno, aun se esta probando su funcionamiento!

MILK: *hablándoles sobre el robot* Esta súper, siempre que voy a su casa me abre la puerta y nos lleva jugo y comida hasta la habitación de Bulma.

LAZULY: y donde lo compraste Bulma? Me imagino que debió costar millones...

BULMA: Yo lo hice, bueno mi papá y yo.

MAROON: *asombrada* de verdad? ㈸1

MILK: Bulma es una genia científica.

BULMA: Hay Milk asi que digamos una genia científica... Si, la verdad si! ㈴6

LAZULY: cada ves me sorprendes mas amiga!

Por otra parte, en el salón de clases...

GOKU: estas seguro que es una buena idea?

VEGETA: te estoy diciendo que si *con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro*

GOKU: *enojado* vegeta desde la secundaria me he metido en problemas por estar contigo.

VEGETA: *sarcasticamente* huy perdón por meterte en problemas...

GOKU: se que no lo dices enserio.

VEGETA: si no me vas a ayudar entonces no me estorbes inútil.

Se acerca a la mochila de Bulma, la toma en sus manos.

VEGETA:*mientras tiene la mochila es sus manos* (piensa) ya estoy arto de esta niña listilla, lo único que hace es hablar hablar y hablar me arta. *saca un frasco con gusanos y tierra y lo tira dentro de la mochila y la sacude* esto ya esta... A ver si así aprende *lanza una carcajada* Y para terminar con este circo... *saca un cojín gaseoso de su bolsillo y lo coloca en el asiento* jajaja niña lista hoy caerás *otra carcajada*

En eso suena el timbre de entrada al salón y las chicas se dirigen a su aula.

MILK: oye bul, hiciste la tarea de química? Esque a mi se me olvido! ㈳7

BULMA: si la tengo, esta en mi mochila *abre la mochila y mete la mano para sacar la libreta* (Grita) QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

Entra el profesor: Chicos sentados YA!

*Todos corren a sus asientos* Bulma se sienta y de repente *se escucha* prrrrrr... se para rápidamente

BULMA: Heeee!? ㈸3

Todos comienzan a reírse y ella voltea a verlos toda roja

PROFESOR: Dejen de reírse, ese sonido es normal en los seres humanos *se agacha y se rie*

VEGETA: JAJAJAJAJA no sabía que las niñas listas también eran pedorras JAJAJA *ese comentario hizo que todos rieran más fuerte*

GOKU:(pensando) "con que eso tramaba"

Bulma conteniendo algunas lagrimas de vergüenza se sale corriendo del salón mientras todos se siguen riendo.

MILK: *se levanta rapidamente* profesor puedo ir con ella?

PROFESOR: *aun riendo* si valla y búsquela.

VEGETA *grita* Dile que ya deje de apestar JAJAJA *todos vuelven a reír *

Milk se sale del salón y va en busca de su amiga. Ve a unos chicos y les pregunta...

MILK: Hey hola chicos, mmm disculpen no han visto a una chica bonita pasar por aquí? Tiene el cabello azul y es muy bonita.

CHICOS: la acabamos de ver, iba corriendo y se metió a los baños, tal ves aun este ahí.

MILK: Ah gracias *corre hasta los baños* bulma, estas aquí? *se escuchan sollozos*

MILK: Bulma?... Bulma Respóndeme porfavor *toca la puerta.

BULMA: vete *entre sollozos*

MILK:no me iré vamos sal

BULMA:NO

MILK: *se recarga en la puerta*

Si no sales el habrá ganado. *Pararon los sollosoz... se escucho el seguro de la puerta, milk se alejó un poco y la puerta se abrió de golpe*

BULMA : A que te refieres con que el habrá ganado *gritando*

MILK: me refiero a alguien que siempre es así

BULMA: como no lo sospeche antes si había gusanos en mi mochila y un cojín inflable en mi silla...vegeta*dijo como un susurro*

Milk: es obvio, ALTO GUSANOS!?

BULMA: si Milk, había gusanos en mi mochila, cuando me pediste la tarea, iba a sacar mi libreta y había muchos gusanos y lodo dentro. *piensa* como no lo supe!

MILK: creo que le gustas amiga! ㈴7 BULMA: que estas diciendo? *gritando* es obvio que el chico simio me odia!

MILK: bueno si tu lo dices.

BULMA: Asi que se cree muy listo eh! *piensa* si quiere jugar sucio, vamos a jugar sucio *sonrió*

Regresaron al salón de clases, bulma entró al salón con la cara en alto y se sentó en su banca

LAZULY: bulma estas bien ? MAROON:bulma amiga encontramos esto en la banca *sacó el cojín y se lo entregó*

Bulma resolvió el cojín y lo lanzó al bote de la basura.

BULMA: A mi eso no me interesa si me quieren molestar por ser la mejor... Esta bien no me interesa *con un tono de voz un poco arriba para que esa persona "desconocida" se enterara*

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del salón...

YAMCHA : *escuchando el comentario de la peliazul* Quien habrá sido el cobarde que le hizo eso a esa hermosa chica *pone cara enojada*

KRILLIN: quien más Yamcha *voltea a ver la primera banca de su fila*

YAMCHA: pues claro como fui tan tonto fue ese idiota de Vegeta...huy como me cae mal *volteándolo a ver, Vegeta estaba sentado con las piernas sobre la paleta y Goku platicando con el* es tan arrogante.

en eso suena el timbre, es la hora del recreo y todos salen a almorzar...

LAZULY:Chicas que les perece si hoy vamos a la plaza !?

MILK:esa es una excelente idea.

MAROON:si pero la plaza queda muy lejos de mi casa *baja la cabeza*

BULMA: Chicas que les parece si nos arreglamos en mi casa y de ahí vamos a la plaza!?

MILK: si vamos a la casa de Bulma. LAZULY: esta muy lejos de aquí?

BULMA: no te preocupes no caminaremos, vendrán por mi.

Por otro lado... Yamcha y Krillin estaban desayunando cuando goku y vegeta se sentaron

GOKU:chicos

YAMCHA:Hola goku *dijo sonriente* no volteo ni a ver a vegeta

KRILLIN:Hola goku, hola vegeta *dijo tan feliz como siempre*

GOKU: chicos que les parece si hoy en la tarde vamos al boliche !? *dijo entusiasmado*

Vegeta no les contesto, solo se dedicó a comer su almuerzo

YAMCHA: me parece bien.

KRILLIN : es una buena idea

GOKU: que te parece vegeta?

VEGETA: si tu quieres.. Ahora ya dejame en paz *y siguió comiendo* Goku:bueno chicos esta bien

Y así siguieron su recreo comiendo y platicando de otras tantas tonterías, mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo. Después de un rato sono el timbre y tuvieron que entrar de nuevo. Ya sólo faltaba poco bulma contaba las horas... Sería la primera vez que saldría con sus nuevas amigas. Se sentía muy entusiasmada ... Ya sólo faltaba una clase.

Sonó el timbre de salida y Bulma y sus amigas se dirigían a la puerta para esperar a su chofer que las llevaría a su casa; mientras, los chicos se dirigían a la casa de Krillin ya que era la más cercana A la plaza.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí termina el segundo capitulo, ojala y les guste, esperen el próximo! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUEGO PLACENTERO.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

LAZULY: wow Bulma, pero que bonito automóvil.

MAROON: tus padres debieron gastar millones en este auto *sorprendida*

MILK: *rie* chicas su padre lo hizo.

BULMA: El no lo hizo solo, yo le ayude mucho.

MILK: *abriendo la puerta* bueno vámonos, si no se hara mas tarde.

LAZULY: Pido el asiento delantero *corre al frente y se sube*

BULMA: Vámonos.

Después de un rato de llegaron a una corporación enorme con varias hectáreas y muchos cubículos.

LAZULY: Wow! No lo puedo creer... MAROON: Aquí vives?

BULMA: Jaja si, este es mi hogar.

LAZULY: Cada vez me sorprendes mas chica *dirigiendo su mirada hacia la corporacion*

El carro se detuvo y bajaron, caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa. De pronto se abrió la puerta y salio desde adentro un robot en forma humanoide, cuando entraron a la casa, el robot les llevo unas bebidas.

BULMA: vamos chicas a mi habitación.

MILK: *Jalando a Maroon y la Lazuly que seguían sorprendidas por el robot* vamos niñas!

En eso, las chicas fueron directo a la habitación de Bulma, entraron...

MAROON: WOW bulmaaaa. *observa toda la habitación*

Era una habitación grande con una hermosa cama en el centro ,al fondo un closet enorme y un tocador de lo más chulo.

BULMA: Bien, entonces hay que arreglarnos!

LAZULY: pero no traje ropa *agacha la cabeza*

BULMA: No te preocupes amiga, yo te puedo prestar *le sonrie*

MAROON: Yo tampoco traje.

MILK: A mi bulma siempre me presta!

BULMA: Les puedo prestar a todas chicas *las dirige hasta el closet* adelante chicas pueden ponerse lo que quieran

LAZULY: estas segura que podemos usar lo que queramos?

BULMA: Claro que si, usen lo que quieran. MILK: Entonces solo iremos a la plaza? O a donde chicas?

MAROON: pues podemos tomarnos un helado ahí no chicas? *mientras pasa la ropa*

MAROON: saben mi amigo Ryoga trabaja en el boliche.

LAZULY: Hablas del chico que esta en el salón?

GRANATE: Si.

BULMA: *peinando su largo cabello azul* yo nunca e ido ahí, y si vamos?

MILK: Si, vamos.

Después de decidir ir al boliche, todas eligieron su atuendo, paso alrededor de una hora llena de muchos cambios y de un maquillaje hermoso. Por fin, las chicas estaban listas.

Mientras por otro lado los chicos estaban cerca de llegar ala plaza.

Krilin: Bien, vámonos.

GOKU: Oigan pero antes de ir al boliche, vallamos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre *pone su mano en su cabeza*

YAMCHA: Si la verdad hace hambre... Vallamos. *Se metieron a la plaza y fueron directo al área de comida*

Mama de bulma: Bulma querida *entra al cuarto* pequeña no me di cuenta cuando llegaste.

BULMA:si mama llegamos hace un rato.

MB:no me presentarás a tus amigas cariño? *dijo sonriendo*

BULMA: bueno si mama, ellas son mis amigas, a milk ya la conoces, *Milk hace un gesto con la mano y sonríe* la de pelo azul es Maroon

MAROON: hola señora *sonrie*

BULMA: y la rubia es Lazuly

LAZULY: mucho gusto señora,inclina un poco su cabeza*

BULMA: ellas son mis amigas de las que te conté

MB: me da gusto que se lleven tan bien chicas, quieren que les traiga pastelitos? Bulma: mama en realidad nos dirigimos a la plaza

MB: bueno cariño... Que les valla bien , fue un gusto conocerlas chicas *y salió de la habitación*

LAZULY: muy bien chicas ya nos vamos ?

HALLAZGO: si

salieron de la habitación y fueron directo a la entrada de la casa donde ya las estaba esperando el chofer para llevarlas a la plaza.

MILK: ahora yo pido adelante!

Se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la plaza Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, se bajaron del auto y se metieron a la plaza.

BULMA: *viendo a sus alrededores* wow esta plaza es más grande de lo que recordaba

MILK: hace mucho que no salíamos Bulma, ya hacia falta.

BULMA:si tienes razón *la abraza*

Por otro lado los chicos, los chicos ya habían llegado al boliche. YAMCHA:porfin llegamos *sentándose en un sillón*

KRILLIN:si... Bueno chicos quien va primero .. Yo no no quiero opacarlos.. *se ríe*

VEGETA: opacarnos JA.. Podrás opacarlos a ellos *señaló a Goku y a yamcha* pero ami no *se señala*

KRILLIN: Soy mejor que ellos y que tu juntos Vegeta!

VEGETA: Aja calvo.. *se acerca peligrosamente a el*

GOKU: *se interpone* ya chicos .. Que les parece si primero vaz tu Krillin después voy yo después yamcha y hasta lo último tu vegeta.

Vegeta: *se cruza de brazos* bueno .. Lo mejor para el final.. *se va a sentar y sube los pies a la mesita de centro*

Por otro lado las chicas fueron directo a la zona de comida y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

MILK: hay que vamos a pedir chicas, tengo mucha hambre!

MAROON: que les parece una pizza

LAZULY : me parece buena idea

BULMA: de peperoni ?

TODAS: Si

Cuando el mesero se acerco tomo su orden y luego de unos minutos les llevo su pizza.

LAZULY: mmm se ve deliciosa

Todas tomaron un trozo y comieron y platicaron... Después de unos minutos

BULMA: uff que llena estoy...

MAROON: yo igual... Oigan voy a retocarme el labial... Alguien me acompaña?

MILK: yo voy.

Bulma y lazuly se quedaron en la mesa platicando y pagando la cuenta.

MILK: ya volvimos chicas

LAZULY: que bien nos vamos?

BULMA: *guardando su espejo y su lápiz labial* si vamos ya.

Salieron de ahí, y se dirigieron al boliche Mientras los chicos..

KRILLIN: goku como uti... Wow mira que tenemos ahí.

GOKU: que que viste *volteo a ver* Hooo si son las chicas.

LAZULY: Hooo miren chicas pero que tenemos ahí si son los chicos de la clase Krilin y los demás.

MAROON: Pero si es Krillin! *le saluda desde lejos*

MILK: vamos con ellos?

BULMA: como ustedes quieran chicas!

LAZULY: pues vamos no?

*se dirigieron con ellos*

Milk: hola chicos *saludando con la mano*

Las chicas se veían muy guapas, cada una llevaba un atuendo diferente, Lazuly llevaba una blusa negra corta, una mini falta de mezclilla con unas mallas negras y unas botas cafés muy cómodas

Maroon:llevaba un pantalón negro pegado con una blusa rosa pegada y unas zapatillas bajas negras. Milk llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis de tacón y una blusa amarilla que tenía la palabra Love escrita en el pecho. Bulma traía una blusa un poco escotada azul que hacia juego perfecto con sus ojos un short blanco que dejaba resaltar sus lindas piernas largas y unos zapatos que dejaban ver sus delicados pies.

KRILLIN: Hola chicas.

GOKU: Hola *las veia de pies a cabeza*

LAZULY: Hola Krillin *agacho su mirada*

KRILLIN: Ah hola Lazuly *decía mientras veia a Maroon* y hola Maroon *le sonrie*

YAMCHA: Hola bonita *le dijo a Bulma*

BULMA: hola.

GOKU: Hola niñas.

Vegeta no saludo a ninguna de las chicas solo observa a cada una de ellas, cuando llega a donde Bulma...

VEGETA: *piensa* que hace esta cerebrito aquí *volteo la cara*

BULMA: *piensa* genial lo que me faltaba aquí esta este tarado. *volteando la cara*

YAMCHA: Hey chicas porque no se unen a nuestro juego?

LAZULY: si es muy buena idea..*sentándose en el sillón*

MAROON: si esta bien*siguiendo a lazuly*

MILK: pues si *dijo mientras tomaba haciendo alado de lazuly*

Bulma:pues ya que *cruzándose de brazos y sentándose alado de maroon algo molesta*

* * *

HASTA AQUI EL TERCER CAPITULO, ESPEREN EL PROXIMO! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**JUEGO PLACENTERO.**

CAPITULO 4.

YAMCHA : esta bien chicas las agregare al juego *mientras metía sus nombres en el tablero*

GOKU: tienen suerte de que acabamos de comenzar la jugada *se inclina hacia ellas*

YAMCHA: muy bien chicas ya esta

MILK : que bien... En que orden vamos a ir ?

KRILLIN: *viendo la pantalla* Soy yo, después va maroon, goku, milk, lazuly, Yamcha, bulma y por último vegeta.

MAROON: pues que bien... Ya empecemos *parándose*

KRILLIN: Bien comencemos *toma una bola de boliche y la lanza derribando todos los pinos* JAJA hice una Chuza a la primera *brinca emocionado*

Maroon:bien es mi turno *tomando una bola*

Mientras tanto yamcha se acercó a bulma

YAMCHA: Hola hermosa*le lanza una encantadora sonrisa*

BULMA: hum ah hola yamcha..

MAROON:Yeeeei logre derribar la mayoría de los conos(sólo fueron 2)

GOKU: es mi turno*tomó una bola y la lanzó con mucha fuerza* ups... Creó que la lance con mucha fuerza jajaja

MILK: pues me toca ami *tomó una bola y la lanzó derribando la mitad de los pinos*

GOKU: Wow eres buena..*sonriéndole*

LAZULY:bien sigo yo

YAMCHA:oye bulma, tu eres muy lista y también boni...

BULMA:creó que es tu turno yamcha*señala el tablero*

YAMCHA:heee sii *se para molesto* ya rápido *tomó una bola y la lanzó sin ver, esta se desvío y sólo derribo un pino y volvió a su lugar* Bueno te estaba diciendo.

BULMA: huu me toca ami *se paro emocionada, tomó una bola y casi se va de cara por el peso* QUE pero si pesa demasiado *gritándole a los demás*

KRILLIN:tranquila ten*le da una bola liviana* tomaste una muy pesada

BULMA:jejeje esque soy nueva gracias krilin *le sonríe. lanzó la bola con fuerza pero esta se fue de lado y no le dio a ni un pino* Huuu...

VEGETA: *acercándose a ella* bueno ya viste que no le diste a ninguno, asi que quítate de aquí que es mi turno *tomó una bola*

Bulma no dijo nada y sólo se fue a sentar.

Vegeta: *piensa* que chica tan más tonta jajaja *tira la bola con una fuerza perfecta y derribo todos los pinos* JA no que me opacarías calvo *se sentó*

MAROON: *acercándose a bulma* vegeta siempre tan grosero.

BULMA: iré a comprarme una paleta quieres?*parándose*

MAROON: No no gracias.

BULMA: bueno *caminó pero las piernas de vegeta no la dejaban pasar* Serias tan amable de dejarme pasar

VEGETA: me hablas a mi?

BULMA: a quien más.

VEGETA: mmmm no *volteo la cara*

BULMA: bueno *molesta paso una pierna arriba de el y luego la otra y siguió caminando*

Vegeta de reojo no se perdió de esos movimientos.

YAMCHA: que te pasa vegeta? ella te lo pidió por favor..

Vegeta simplemente lo ignoró

YAMCHA: ugh que arrogante *brinco sus piernas y fue tras bulma que estaba comprando una paleta* Hey bonita *llego hasta donde bulma*

BULMA: ah que pasa Yamcha? *abriendo su paleta*

YAMCHA: Vi lo que paso con el idiota de Vegeta, es un bruto *frunce la cara*

BULMA: Me da lo mismo, no me importa en lo mas mínimo *dice mientras disfruta su paleta de fresa*

YAMCHA: Si quieres yo lo golpeo! *le giña el ojo*

BULMA: Jajaja serias capaz de golpearlo? No lo creo *camina hacia su asiento*

YAMCHA: Por ti hago lo que sea.

Bulma se para de repente...

YAMCHA: Si bonita, sabes la verdad me gustas mucho, desde el primer dia que te vi en el salón de clases... *Bulma lo interrumpe*

BULMA: *un poco molesta* Yamcha basta!

YAMCHA: P..pero Bul...

BULMA: Te dije que pares con eso *le pone una mano en la boca* no vuelvas a mencionar eso ok?

YAMCHA: *safo su boca de la mano de bulma* y por que no? Eres muy bonita, es algo normal que un chico guapo como yo te diga eso, o no?

BULMA: *Gritandole* CALLATE YAMCHA!

al escuchar los gritos, los demás voltearon para ver que pasaba.

KRILLIN: Que les pasa?

BULMA: *Acercándose a todos* me voy a casa.

MILK: *Se levanto de su asiento* Que paso amiga?

BULMA: Ya es hora de irme, no me siento bien, vienes conmigo o te quedas? *dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida*

MAROON: Pero si apenas empezó el juego.

LAZULY: Que pasa Bul? *se levanto de su lugar*

BULMA: Ya es hora de irme chicas, si quieren ustedes quédense.

MILK: Yo voy contigo amiga *agarro a Bulma del brazo*

GOKU: Pero Milk, dijiste que te podría acompañar a tu casa.

BULMA: Quédate Milk, no te preocupes, mañana nos vemos si?

MILK: *Suspirando* esta bien amiga, en la noche te marco y hablamos ok?

BULMA: ok *salio del lugar, y se dirigió a su hogar*

Mientras tanto en el boliche...

MILK: que paso con bulma Yamcha? *le dijo señalandolo*

YAMCHA: Nada Milk, solo le dije que era muy bonita y se molesto mucho.

GOKU: La espantaste Yamcha, jajaja *se rie*

Vegeta: *observo divertido la escena, piensa* es obvio que esa insecta rara no nunca a recibido un alago.

después de unas horas, término el juego Vegeta como era el mejor jugador de todos.. Ganó.

VEGETA: que era lo que decías calvo? KRILLIN: Me ganaste por poco Vegeta, asi que no te emociones *agacha la cabeza* GOKU: Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, Milk te llevo a tu casa va?

MILK: Si, vamonos Goku.

KRILLIN: Maroon yo te acompaño a tu casa si?

MAROON: Si esta bien.

LAZULY: creo que hoy me iré sola.

Vegeta, Yamcha y lazuly se fueron solos, Goku llevo a Milk a su casa, Maroon y Krillin se fueron juntos.

GOKU: milk, que fue lo que le paso a bulma!?

MILK:nose la verdad goku, es muy raro de ella

GOKU:talvez yamcha la asustó

MILK:mmm tal vez.

Goku la llevo en su auto, después de un rato llegaron a la casa de milk

MILK: *sale del auto y se dirige a la puerta de su casa, goku la sigue de cerca* Gracias por traerme a casa Goku, te veo mañana en la escuela.

GOKU: Claro Milk, hasta mañana *se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla*

Milk: *se sonroja*he hum si adios...* Se mete en a su casa*

Goku se regresa al auto y se marcha...

MILK: bien, ahora tengo que hablar con Bulma como le prometi. *toma el teléfono y marca*

...

BULMA: *contesta el telefono* Hola.

MILK: Amiga como estas? Que paso? Por que te fuiste? Que te hicieron? Cuéntame!

BULMA: No es nada milk, solo que el idiota de Yamcha quiso alagarme y me molestó.

MILK: Pero que te dijo? *confundida*

BULMA: el dijo que yo era muy bonita

MILK: Haaa pues eso es bueno no dijo mentiras

BULMA :si pero nose porque me molesto

MILK:no será que te asestaste ?

BULMA:no-nose.

MILK: Amiga se que esto es nuevo para ti, pero no tenias porque enojarte.

BULMA:bueno ya paso y quien ganó ?

MILK:vegeta, el es muy bueno

BULMA:vaa ese idiota.. Pues creó que es en lo único jajajaja.

MILK: No lo soportas verdad bul?

Bulma: vaaa no... Es despreciable.

MILK: Bueno pues es un grosero... Pero...

BULMA: Pero que eh? *un poco molesta* MILK: Bueno es guapo y eso te consta. Bulma: el guapo jajajaja... Bueno la verdad si es algo... Pero con ese carácter tan odioso.

MILK: *Se rie* jajaja ves amiga? Al menos ya lo admitiste.

BULMA: sabes el no me atrae para nada, creó que el más lindo es yamcha, pero no se.

MILK: Yamcha? Es enserio bulma?

BULMA: Si, eso creo. oye cambiando de tema... Goku si te llevó a tu casa?

MILK:si me llevó*suspira*

BULMA: y ese suspiro?

MILK:el me dio un beso en la mejilla... Fue tan tierno.

BULMA: Con que si eh!

MILK:goku es tan lindo bulmaaa *se sonroja*

BULMA:si es lindo y buena onda

MILK:*suspira* si es tan lindo y guapo y considerado y fuerte y tierno*suspira otra vez*

BULMA:oye creó que te gusta un poco verdad?

MILK:un poco... Creí que un mucho bulma que hago?

BULMA: le preguntas a alguien que se altera por un cumplido

MILK: jaja tienes razón

BULMA:*bosteza* milk ya me dio sueño...

MILK:si ya es noche nos vemos mañana sale !

BULMA: si bye amiga, oye y las chicas

MILK: pues maroon se fue con krilin y lazuly se fue sola

BULMA: Hooo pobre lazuly, Alto krilin y maroon

MILK: si mañana te cuento todooo

BULMA:esta bien, te quiero

MILK:yo igual niña.. Bye.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el cuarto, esto cada ves se pone mas emocionante, esperen a ver que pasa! :)**

 **Quiero mencionar a una persona muy especial para mi, mi amiga Montse, la cual es una de las autoras de este fic, sin su ayuda no se podría hacer todo esto! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**JUEGO PLACENTERO.**

CAPITULO 5.

A la mañana siguiente.

MILK: hola nenas*dirigiéndose a las chicas que estaban sentadas cada una en su lugar*

LAZULY:hola chica

MAROON:*dejando de escribir* hola milk.

Bulma:Hola chicas *agitada*

Maroon:que te paso bulma?

BULMA:por poco y no llegó.. Había mucho tráfico *se sienta*uff lo bueno que...*Suena el timbre* llegue.

PROFESOR: *entrando al salón*ya callense... Gracias.. Como veo ahora están muy locos así que los cambiaré de lugar a todos

LAZULY: noo

Profesor: bien lazuly cambiate detras de krilin, tu milk en la esquina de allá...

"Y así fue dando las indicaciones hasta que" señorita bulma pasese a ese lugar

BULMA: Que a ese!?

PROFESOR: si tiene algún problema?

BULMA:hum no *tomó su mochila y se acercó a su nueva banca piensa* porque de todos los lugares me tenía que tocar al lado de vegeta y lo peor esque no tengo a nadie con quien hablar.

Se sienta en la banca que estaba hasta el fondo con la pared de un lado y vegeta en el otro.

VEGETA: *molesto* ash de todas las chicas tenías que ser tu.

BULMA: ami Tampoco me agrada estar aquí.

Vegeta:*volteando la cara* niña tonta

Bulma:"es un idiota"*volteando su cara*

Así pasaron los días bulma se concentraba en la clase y vegeta hacia lo que el quería

Bulma:*sacando algo de su mochila, se habían caído todos los lápices de su bolsa* hoo no *agachándose para recogerlos*

Vegeta:si no fueras tan tonta todo sería mejor para este mundo

Bulma:callate a ti quien te metió

Vegeta:*observándola de reojo, uno de los lápices callo cerca de su pie* hee recoge ese que esta cerca de mi pie.. No quiero que nada tuyo me toque

Bulma:*recogiéndolo* que feo eres idiota.

Era la hora del recreo

Bulma: milk no me gusta mi lugar*triste*

Milk: a mi si me gusta el mío *suspira*

Bulma: pues si porque te tocó cerca de goku

Milk:ese cambio fue muy bueno para mi *suspira otra vez* oye pero.. Porque no le pides al profesor que te cambie de lugar sería mejor no

Bulma:pues si.

Sonó el timbre y todos regresaron al salón

Bulma:vaa que bueno que no a regresado ese idiota*observando el lugar vacío junto al suyo* creó que ahora si podré estar tranquila.

Yamcha: hola hermosa *sentándose en el lugar vacío de vegeta* veo que ese idiota no entró... Jaja mejor te importa si me quedó aqui?

Bulma: no como sea me vendría bien algo de compañía.

A la siguiente clase

Yamcha: piensa"veo que ese tonto se volvió a fugar... Mejor para mi.. La invitaré a salir" Bulma

Bulma :si *volteándolo a ver*

Yamcha:quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde?

Bulma: mmm nose, a donde?

Yamcha :pues a tomar un helado nose

Bulma:me convenciste, esta bien.

YAMCHA: genial bul, paso por ti a las 6 te parece bien?

BULMA: Si a esa hora esta bien.

MILK:bulma como que yamcha te invitó?

BULMA:si es increíble no

LAZULY:pues no porque eres bonita..

MAROON:tiene razón lazuly.

BULMA: Solo me invito a tomar un helado, no es nada serio.

Ya era la hora de que yamcha llegara y bulma esperaba tranquila en su habitación

Bulma:Alto.. Pero como va a llegar yamcha assh que tarado por no preguntar. *Suena el timbre*

mmm será el ? talvez.

Baja las escaleras y cuando llega al final, observa su mamá junto a Yamcha el cual la esperaba con emoción.

MB: Hijita este joven esta preguntando por ti *señala a yamcha*

BULMA: Si mamá, es mi compañero de clase, iré a comprar un helado con el.

MB: Oh tendrás una cita con este chico apuesto, me alegro tanto hija! *aplaude*

BULMA: *sonrojada* hay mamá basta, no es una cita.

YAMCHA: *Sonriendo por las palabras de la señora* nos vamos bonita?

BULMA: Esta bien.

Salieron de la casa de Bulma y se dirigieron al auto de yamcha.

YAMCHA: *abriendo la puerta del copiloto* bien sube hermosa.

BULMA: Ejejeje gracias Yamcha.

Yolo Yolo

Minutos después llegaron a la plaza más cercana

Yamcha:ya llegamos linda*estacionando el carro*

Bulma: genial

Yamcha: espera *sale del carro y le habré la puerta*

Bulma:gracias *saliendo del carro*

Yamcha:hee pues por los helados

Bulma:si

Caminaron a travez de la plaza y llegaron ala heladería

Yamcha:de que vas a querer tu helado linda

Bulma:de vainilla y tu ?

Yamcha:de pistache...gracias*recibiendo los helados* ten bonita *dándoselo a bulma*

Bulma:hee gracias.

Yamcha:que te parece si nos sentamos ahí ! *señalando una banca*

Bulma: me parece perfecto

Se dirigieron a la banca

Bulma:*sentándose y cruzando sus piernas* a que sabe el pistache ? * lamiendo su helado*

Yamcha:quieres probar?*acercándose a ella*

Bulma: hee no no sólo quería saber*alejándose un poco*

Yamcha:oye tu has tenido novio? Digo una chica tan linda como tu...

Bulma:no nunca.

Bulma:*terminando su helado* voy al tocador..

Yamcha:hee si preciosa*piensa*"esta nunca a tenido novio ya sere el primero si si si"

Bulma:*lavándose las manos* ahg tarado me puso muy incómoda esa pregunta *saliendo del baño* como sea no pienso tener nada con nadie

Bulma estaba tan distraída que chocó con alguien

Bulma:lo siento esque estaba muy... TU

Vegeta:para la próxima fíjate por donde vaz niña tonta.

Bulma: a quien le dices tonta que tu tampoco estabas prestando atención

Vegeta:ahg ya callate que tu voz me irrita, ya mejor vuelve por donde viniste

Bulma:eres una persona muy arrogante

Vegeta:por lo menos no soy tonto como tu.

Bulma:*apretando los puños* ya callate idiota *pasa por un lado de el y sigue su camino*

Vegeta:que chica tan vulgar y como grita.. Sólo es una loca *sigue su camino* aunque es extraño que me la encontrará aquí a esa esta rata de laboratorio. *piensa* que estará haciendo aqui?

Bulma regreso al lugar con yamcha...

YAMCHA: Mmm te pasa algo bonita? Luces molesta.

BULMA: *Dirigiendo a yamcha* estoy bien, Esque me encontré con el idiota de vegeta y discuti como siempre.

YAMCHA:ese idiota que te dijo , maldito me las pagara.

BULMA:ya no vale la pena ahora que hacemos ?

YAMCHA: Pues no se, quieres que vallamos a otro lado? O que hacemos? Podemos ir al mirador!

BULMA:mirador ?

YAMCHA: Si, ya sabes, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Bulma:mmm pues bueno esta bien

Yamcha:bien *parándose* vamos allá.

Salieron de la plaza y se dirigieron.. Y se dirigieron directo al mirador..

Yamcha: ya llegamos hermosa, no es bella la vista ?

Bulma: si es muy linda

Yamcha:*acercándose a ella* si tanto como tu

Bulma:*sonrojándose* hee gracias, no podemos estar tanto tiempo aquí *ve su reloj* mis padres me dijeron que llegara temprano.

YAMCHA: Pero aun es muy temprano bonita *acercándose mas a ella*

BULMA: *nerviosa* Yamcha mejor vámonos.

Yamcha: pero porque !?... Mmm bueno esta bien *se aleja molesto*

Se dirigen de regreso a la casa de Bulma. Ambos estuvieron callados en todo el camino. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa.

YAMCHA: Bien, ya llegamos *se sale del auto*

BULMA: si *abre la puerta y se sale del auto*

YAMCHA: Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Bulma. *se sube a su auto*

BULMA: Adiós Yamcha. *entra en su casa*

Yamcha:que chica tan loca, sólo porque es bonita.

Bulma ya estaba en su casa...

BULMA: Es un idiota, será lindo, pero es un completo idiota. Ahora mejor me voy a bañar y a dormir *sube las escaleras y entra a su cuarto*

Bulma:mmm que habrá estado haciendo vegeta en la plaza... Bueno es algo que no me interesa...

Vegeta:... Es extraño que me la encontrara aquí a esa rata de laboratorio...*siguió en su camino* ahora donde esta esa tienda de la que me habló kakarotto *volteando a ver todas las tiendas*

Vegeta: alfin la encuentro *entra a una tienda de patinetas*.. Kakarotto tenía razón se ven muy bien *volteando a verlas*

Se le ha cerca una señorita

Señorita:hola quiere ver una en especial

Vegeta:*volteando a verla*, mmm si esa *lanzando una mirada a una en el aparador*

Señorita:*nerviosa al notar lo guapo que era* ha-habla de la ne-negra de allá ?

Vegeta:de esa misma ¿cuanto cuesta?

Señorita:*corriendo a la estantería* 350, eso es lo que cuesta

Vegeta:*acercándose a ella*mmm esta bien me la llevó

Señorita:s-si.

Vegeta:*percatándose del nerviosismo de la chica* oye chica ya dame mi patineta *con tono algo molesto*

Señorita:he he si si

Vegeta:*le da el dinero*bueno guapa nos vemos, *le guiña el ojo y salió de la tienda con su nueva patineta*

Señorita:*gritando*si vuelva pronto.

Vegeta:ja esa idiota por estar de tonta no se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le di el dinero completo jajajaja.

Salio de la plaza, se subió a su nueva patineta y se dirigió a su casa, iba muy contento cuando paso por la casa de Bulma.

Vegeta:mmm siempre me he preguntado de que es o de quien es esa casa.

Miró hacia el balcón y vio una cabellera azul

Vegeta:mmm será... Nooo no creó.

Se acerco un poco para lograr ver a la persona que se encontraba ahí.

VEGETA: Asi que ahí vive la cerebrito eh! *se cruza de brazos* bueno ja es algo que no me interesa *siguió su camino*

Pronto se hizo de noche, y bulma ya estaba lista para dormir.

BULMA: Creo que esto de las citas no es lo mío *agacho la cabeza* mmm que pena con yamcha pero.. Esque creó que el quiere ir muy rápido. Bien mejor me duermo ya si quiero llegar a la escuela. *se acostó en su cama y apagó la luz.

Mientras tanto vegeta llego a su casa...

RV:niño tonto que son estas horas de llegar?

Vegeta:paff a ti que te importa *pasando de largo a su padre y subiendo a su cuarto*

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el quinto, cada ves se pone mejor, una cita con yamcha, sin duda muy mala idea, lo de bulma no es eso, ella merece algo mejor, para eso esta su príncipe, esperen el próximo! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**JUEGO PLACENTERO.**

CAPITULO 6.

~sueños~

Vegeta entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un gran portazo

Vegeta: ese hombre sólo habla y habla

Sacó su playera y sus pantalones.

Vegeta: bueno será mejor que ya me meta a la cama para no escucharlo...

Después de unas horas se quedó completamente dormido.

El sueño de vegeta:

Estaba caminando por la calle cuando se encontró con una hermosa chica de pelo azul cuando la vio a la cara vio que era Bulma ella lo tomo por la mano y lo llevó al balcón por el que él la había visto, lo abrazo, tomo sus manos y las posiciono en sus caderas, poco a poco lo acerco a él hasta que sus labios se tocaron, eran tan suaves como algodón, poco a poco esos besos pasaron a formar parte de la lujuria y siguieron adentrándose a la habitación hasta que... De pronto se despertó muy agitado.

VEGETA: Que demonios me pasa? *preguntándose a el mismo* yo soy Vegeta, el hombre más atractivo, por qué esa niña peliazul se mete en mis sueños así como si me importara? Por qué? Estoy enloqueciendo, mejor volveré a dormir.

Por otro lado en la casa Brief, también pasaban cosas extrañas.

El sueño de Bulma:

Estaba en su cama, lista para dormir cuando de pronto se abre la puerta de su habitación, entrando dentro un joven hermoso, con cabellera negra, fornido, piel morena clara y unos ojos más negros que la noche, era Vegeta, solo vestía unos boxers ajustados al cuerpo y hacían notar su gran virilidad, poco a poco se acercaba a ella, escalo por la cama hasta posicionarse arriba de ella y la beso, al principio ella puso resistencia pero cuando menos lo espero, estaba cayendo en el encanto de vegeta, siguieron los apasionados besos hasta que... Despertó de ese sueño maravilloso? Tal vez!

BULMA: Que carajo me pasa? *sentándose en su cama y encendiendo su lámpara que tenía en el buró* por qué soñé con ese imbécil? Que me pasa? Creo que definitivamente estoy loca *hizo una pausa* mejor me voy a dormir sino mañana llegare tarde. *apaga la lámpara y se vuelve a acostar*

A la mañana siguiente... Eran alrededor de las 6:50 am (las clases eran a las 7:00)

MB: *Tocando la puerta de la habitación de Bulma* querida ya es tarde, si no te levantas no llegarás a tiempo a clases!

BULMA: *Abriendo los ojos* qué pasa? *escuchado las palabras de su mamá* hay no, me quede dormida, ya voy má, gracias por despertarme *se levanta lo más rápido que puede y se empieza a arreglar.

En la casa de Vegeta...

RV: *abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación* muchacho torpe, ya levántate no llegarás a tiempo a las clases!

VEGETA: *Abriendo de golpe los ojos* y a ti que si llego tarde? Tu nunca lo notas *gritando enojado*

RV: *Gritando* Cállate niño y apresúrate que pago la escuela para que asistas!

VEGETA: Como sea *se levanta y se empieza a vestir lo mas rápido que puede*

En la escuela...

MILK: Donde esta Bulma? Es raro que aún no llegue.

LAZULY: Ya es hora de entrar y no llega, creen que este bien chicas? *dirigiéndose a Milk y Maroon*

MAROON: Tal vez no tarde en llegar.

MILK: Ya le llame al móvil y no contesta *preocupada* esta apagado!

PROFESOR: *Entrando al salón* buenos dias jóvenes, bien para empezar tomare lista *abriendo su carpeta con nombres* Ryoga.?

RYOGA: Presente.

PROFESOR: Akane.?

AKANE: presente.

PROFESOR: Bulma.? *nadie contesta* no vino la señorita Bulma?

MILK: No ha llegado, creo que no tarda.

PROFESOR: mmm pues tiene falta...

De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe y afuera aparecieron 2 jóvenes muy agitados por la presión y rapidez con la que venían.

BULMA: Puedo pasar profesor?

VEGETA: Yo tambien puedo pasar?

PROFESOR: Les advertí s todos al principio del año que no quería retrasos en la primera hora de clases asi que no hay excusas, se quedaran afuera esta hora con falta.

BULMA: *Apunto de llorar* No por favor no me deje afuera profesor, le juro que no vuelve a pasar.

VEGETA: *Sin darle importancia* como quiera *se aleja de la puerta*

PROFESOR: *acercándose a la puerta* he dicho que no! *cerro la puerta* bien jóvenes abran sus libros...

Mientras tanto afuera del salón:

BULMA: *preocupada* hay no hay no hay no...

VEGETA: *gritando* Ya cállate niña idiota me fastidias!

BULMA: Todo esto es tu culpa! *comenzando a llorar* si no hubiera soñado eso... *se detuvo de golpe*

VEGETA: hee sueño de que hablas ? Y porque es mi culpa tarada?

BULMA: heee no nada nada es sólo que *sentandose en el suelo* soñé algo muy extraño y me quede despierta hasta tarde.

VEGETA:*sentándose un poco más lejos de ella* y yo que Tengo que ver en eso *cruzando los brazos*

BULMA: tu nada, nose porque lo dije.

VEGETA: mm esta bien... Tu eres muy rara..

BULMA: jaja tu mejor no hables tarado

VEGETA: jajaja...

BULMA: es la primera vez que llegó tarde... Es raro *abraza sus piernas*

VEGETA: baaaa yo ya me acostumbre..

BULMA: y tu porque llegaste tarde

VEGETA: un contratiempo que tuve

BULMA: hammm *pensando* no se que le pasa a este tipo ahora es tranquilo,aún no olvido lo que me hizo, me las tiene que pagar.

VEGETA: *piensa* esta niña.. Ahora esta tranquila siempre queriendo ser un cerebrito y ahora como no esta el maestro para presumir jaja ya no tiene nada jajaja *se le escapa una risita*

BULMA: humm de que te ríes?

VEGETA:De nada a ti que más te da.

BULMA: Ah Vegeta *baja la mirada* puedo preguntarte algo?

VEGETA: Me quieres preguntar algo a mi? *voltea a verla*

BULMA: *Se arma de valor y le dice* por que eres asi?

VEGETA: *La observa molesto* asi como tarada?

BULMA: Tu sabes ! *alzando la voz*

VEGETA:así de galán... Mmm yo que se la genética talvez!

BULMA: *piensa* este niño tan idiota *bajando la cara*

VEGETA: *Poniendo cara seria* no ya, enserio, asi como?

BULMA: pues con ese carácter *voltea a verlo*

VEGETA:*baja la mirada* eso a ti que más te da..

BULMA: pues ahora puedo comprobar que no eres tan odioso como yo creía... Si lo eres pero no tanto *lanza una risita*

VEGETA: pues yo sigo creyendo que eres una cerebrito rara JA.

BULMA: No eres tan odioso, pero igual eres un grosero *baja la mirada*

VEGETA: JAJAJA solo soy grosero con las cerebritos

BULMA: Oye escuche que alguna vez fuiste un cerebrito.

VEGETA: Quien te lo dijo? *frunció el seño*

BULMA: Escuche a unas chicas hablar en el baño.

VEGETA: Naaa sólo son rumores... No los creas *viéndola a la cara*

BULMA: Quieres decir que no fue verdad!?

VEGETA: Tal vez sólo por un tiempo... Pero eso ya se acabo.

BULMA: Por que?

VEGETA: No te importa

BULMA: tienes razón no me importa, porque me importaría saber algo sobre ti *gritando*

VEGETA:Tienes razón no te importa.

En eso dan el timbre de la siguiente hora y ambos se levantan...

BULMA: *corriendo al salon* Milk tienes que pasarme los apuntes.

MILK: Claro que si amiga, solo por eso apunte todo. *le da la libreta*

BULMA: gracias amiga, te debo una.

PROF: bueno chicos.. Como ya saben en esta época del año llega la expocrea... Para los que no saben es una semana para hacer un trabajo en equipos o en parejas.

Milk: *piensa* en equipo por favor en equipo *volteando a ver a las chicas y después a Goku*.

PROF: este año será en parejas, chicos tienen 3 minutos para escoger a sus parejas.

Todos se levantan, hay mucho ruido

PROF: *grita* CÁLLENSE y vuelvan a su lugar... Gracias, ahora por eso yo escogeré las parejas.

LAZULY: humm.

PROF: Vamos a ver...

Maroon: No profesor dejenos escoger

PROF: no son muy desobedientes, donde estaba.. Haaaa ya..

PROF: *ve sus listas* Krilin y la número 18...

LAZULY: ese es mi número de lista.

KRILIN: *voltea a ver a lazuli, piensa* no es Maroon pero bueno es demasiado bonita.

PROF: continuamos con mmmm... El señor Goku y Milk

MILK:"piensa"que suerte tengo.. No estoy con bulma pero estoy con goku"

PROF: ahora vamos a ver... Maroon y Yamcha.

YAMCHA: *piensa* Maroon no es tan fea pero yo quería a Bulma.

Y así el profesor siguio dando las parejas...

BULMA: *piensa* sólo quedan 3 personas y uno de ellos es vegeta por favor Kami-sama ayúdame.

PROF: mmm la siguiente será... La señorita Bulma y...mmmm... Vegeta.

BULMA: *piensa*porque kami porque me odias?.

PROF: Bueno ya cada quien tiene a su pareja.. El tema de este año será ciencia eso se significa que sera una feria de ciencias... Será parte de su calificación y es para la próxima semana así que organícense *suena el timbre* ya pueden irse a sus casas y empezar su proyecto *sale del salon*

* * *

 **AQUI TERMINA EL 6TO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, ESPEREN EL PROXIMO! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**JUEGO PLACENTERO.**

 **CAPITULO 7.**

Salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la salida...

LAZULY: Hay no, me toco con el enano *pone cara seria*

MILK: *Abrazando a bulma y maroon* pues a mi me toco con Goku y me encanta

MAROON: Pues a mi me toco con Yamcha, espero y el sepa algo de ciencia sino creo que estoy perdida *pone sus manos en la cara*

BULMA: *Agachada* pues a mi me fue peor que a todas *hace un puchero*

MILK: Hay amiga no se que decirte *la abraza*

BULMA: creo que tendré que rezarle a kami para hacer un trabajo sola! *pone cara enojada*

MILK: Bueno ve el lado amable, en la secundaria siempre eras la que hacia el trabajo en equipo *suelta una risita*

BULMA: *Enojada* eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Por otro lado los chicos tambien estaban hablando de los equipos...

YAMCHA: mmm que buena suerte tienes vegeta te tocó con Bulma

KRILIN: no que buena suerte tienes tu te tocó con la linda Maroon

YAMCHA: yo quería estar con bulma *se cruza de brazos*

GOKU: pues yo no me quejó...

KRILIN: pues como no te tocó con milk...

GOKU: jaja si *pone la mano en su nuca*

KRILIN: bueno chicos me voy, voy a ir lazuly para comenzar.

YAMCHA: yo igual voy con maroon adiós chicos..

GOKU: adiós yamcha

VEGETA: hum.

KRILIN: Hey hola lazuly *acercándose a ella*

LAZULY: *pone cara sería*mm hola

KRILIN: bueno a donde vamos?

LAZULY: mm a donde quieras

KRILIN: vamos a mi casa si quieres! *poniendo las manos frente*

LAZULY: pero yo vivo lejos

KRILIN: no te preocupes que después yo te llevó, te parece ?

LAZULY: si esta bien

KRILIN: bueno vamonos.

Mientras tanto…

YAMCHA: Heeey hola preciosa.. Vamonos ya a mi casa que tenemos cosas que hacer

MAROON: heee... Ha ha si si.

Por otro lado...

GOKU: que bueno te tocó con la más lista

VEGETA: hum pero es muy odiosa *se recarga en la pared y se cruza de brazos*

GOKU: buen...

MILK: GOKU *grita mientras se acerca*

GOKU: Eh hola milk

MILK: nos vamos?

GOKU: ah si si *acercándose a ella* a donde vamos a ir ?

MILK: mmm pues a mi casa no ?

GOKU: si me parece bien, ya nos vamos?

MILK: si cuando quieras.

GOKU: *acercándose a vegeta* nos vemos mas tarde

VEGETA: esta bien *chocan puños*

Minutos después...

BULMA: aquí estas idiota te he estado buscando por todo el colegio*gritando*

VEGETA: ya callate que me enfermas*gritando*

BULMA: bueno, si no quieres hacer el proyecto esta bien *con voz más tranquila*

VEGETA: me parece bien *volteando la cara*

BULMA: si, sólo te recuerdo que esta calificación vale el 80% del año y si no trabajas sería como... Mmmm reprobar el año no? *inclinándose hacia el*

VEGETA: eres tan odiosa, esta bien... A donde vamos ?

BULMA: tu casa o la mía ?

VEGETA: Donde sea ya *con un tono irritado*

BULMA: a mi casa, ven vamos ya *dandole la espalda y empezando a caminar*

VEGETA: *siguiendole de cerca y con los brazos cruzados, piensa* es tan irritante, tan...

BULMA: ya esta aquí el chofer apurate

VEGETA: *sale de sus pensamientos* eh chofer!?

BULMA: Si ya llego, vámonos.

VEGETA: yo no necesito que nadie me lleve!

BULMA: pero ya esta aquí mi chofer

VEGETA: tu vete como la niña rica y tonta que eres yo me iré sólo...

BULMA: bueno... Si tu lo quieres *sube a su carro*... Ya podemos irnos.

Después de un rato bulma bajo del carro y esperó en la puerta de entrada...luego de unos minutos vio llegar a vegeta en una preciosa moto color negra que estacionó frente a ella.

BULMA: con que a esto te referías con ir sólo, ven entremos! *abre la puerta y se dirige a su casa*

VEGETA: hum *se sorprende al ver tantas cápsulas y el gran patio que tenían que tenían que atravesar para llegar a la casa*

BULMA: *Caminando por el patio y llegando a la puerta* bien entremos *abriendo la puerta*

VEGETA: T-tu papá trabaja para la corporación cápsula?

BULMA: *voltea a verlo* el es el dueño de la CC.

VEGETA: *Sorprendido* entonces el es el creador de todo esto?

BULMA: S-Si, por que te sorprende tanto?

VEGETA: Mi padre es uno de los principales socios del dr. Brief

En eso, se acerca a ellos la mamá de bulma.

MB: Querida como te fue? *la abraza* Si alcanzaste a llegar?

BULMA: Hola mamá... Si alcance, tu no te preocupes!

MB: Que bueno, crei que perderias tu puntualidad perfecta...*voltea a ver a Vegeta y después a Bulma* y este apuesto joven quien es?

BULMA:mama porque no mejor... Nos vas a comprar unos pastelitos ?

MB:siii ese sería estupendo *toma su bolsa y las llaves de su carro* les traere los Más bonitos de la pastelería *abre la puerta y sale*

VEGETA: *piensa*pero que escena mas rara.

BULMA: bueno ya se fue... Ven vamos a la sala *camina lejos de el*

VEGETA: *sale de sus pensamientos* hum *la ve que camina hacia la sala y la sigue de cerca*

BULMA: quedate aquí voy a ir por las cosas a mi cuarto

VEGETA: esta bien pero, que vamos a hacer ?

BULMA: tu dejamelo a mi.. No me tardó *sube las escaleras a su habitacion*

VEGETA: *se sienta y piensa* esta niña es tan rara, pero si ella se encarga de todo esta bien.

BULMA: *Bajando las escaleras* que suerte que mi madre no tiro las cosas.

VEGETA: *La ve mientras baja con una caja en los brazos* que es todo eso?

BULMA: *Llegando abajo* son unos planos que hice hace unos años, mi papá me supervisó y creo que nos van a servir.

VEGETA: *Se sienta en el sillon* y de que son los planos eh?

BULMA: *sentándose en el otro sillon* es un mono mayordomo robot.

VEGETA: *Sorprendido* no estas hablando enserio verdad niña?

BULMA: Por que no? Es la verdad, mira aquí tengo los planos y en el laboratorio de papá esta el clon del mono.

VEGETA: Creo que estas loca niña.

BULMA: Ya te dije que yo me encargaré de todo *sonrie*

VEGETA: Entonces yo que hago aquí? *se cruza de brazos*

BULMA: Tu me ayudarás con algunos detalles... *le guiña el ojo*

VEGETA: Sigo creyendo que estas demente. *se voltea*

BULMA: bueno ven vamos a verlos *se sienta en el piso y pone los planos en la mesita de centro*

VEGETA: hum esta bien *se sienta a un lado de ella*

BULMA: va a ser algo fácil... Sólo es cuestión de modificarlo y ya

VEGETA: si pero yo no soy raro como tu *ve el plano y señala la parte superior* que es esto ?

BULMA: estoy son los nombres de los códigos *poniendo su mano en el piso y recargándose*

VEGETA: hum ya ya *poniendo la mano en el piso y recargándose*

Sin querer las manos de ambos se tocaron.

VEGETA: hum *voltea a ver su mano y después a bulma*

BULMA: Ah *voltea ver su mano y después a vegeta que la estaba mirando*

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos hasta que vegeta apartó la cara y cruzó los brazos

BULMA: *nerviosa*bueno ya empezamos con el proyecto... Creó que primero hagamos los carteles, Que te parece?

VEGETA: hum como sea...

BULMA: bueno quedate aquí subiré por las cartulinas y los plumones *parándose*

Vegeta observó hasta el último momento en el que bulma desapareció por las escaleras... Para sentirse más cómoda se cambió de ropa a una blusa sin mangas y una falda corta que hacia juego con el color de su blusa.

BULMA: *Bajando rápido las escaleras* bien, aquí están las cartulinas y plumones, en ellas escribiremos la descripción de nuestro proyecto.

VEGETA: *Levantando una de sus cejas* y supongo que tu lo haras no es asi?

BULMA: Claro que no tonto, eso es lo que tu harás *le da las cosas* bien empieza

VEGETA: *Embobado en las hermosas piernas de la chica* ...

BULMA: *Moviendo su mano* hey torpe te estoy hablando.

VEGETA: *Frunciendo el seño* y que es lo que tengo que poner ahí niña?

BULMA: *Le da su laptop* aquí esta la información necesaria, resúmela.

VEGETA: Y tu que vas a hacer eh?

BULMA: Iré a buscar a mi papá, espérame aquí. *se sale de la sala*

VEGETA: *tira las cosas al piso* niña insolente, como se atreve a darme ordenes *pone cara enojada*

En eso regresa a casa la mamá de Bulma.

MB: *Entrando a la sala con unas bolsas* hay pero que muchachito tan apuesto, cual es tu nombre pequeño? *lo saluda*

VEGETA: *Confundido, piensa* me llamo pequeño? *le contesta* me llamo Vegeta.

MB: Oh, y tu debes ser el nuevo novio de Bulma, eres mas apuesto que el joven Yamcha *rie*

VEGETA: mmm..

MB: Bueno lindo vegeta, iré a poner los pastelitos en una bandeja si vez a bulma dile que ya llegue si pequeño!? Adiós *sale de la sala*

VEGETA: Toda la familia de esta niña esta loca... Sobre todo la niña andar con un tarado como yamcha JA ese idiota... *con tono un poco molesto*

BULMA: ya volvi... No has comenzado con las letras *poniendo las manos en las caderas*

VEGETA: pues como quieres que lo haga.. Si mi letra es horrible.. *gritando y parándose molesto*

BULMA: a ver ven *sentándose en el piso y tomando un lápiz*

VEGETA: hmp *sentándose de nuevo*

BULMA: yo haré las letras y tus las remarcarás, te parece bien... Porque el señorito no puede bu bu jajajaja

VEGETA: ya callate niña idiota

BULMA: a quien llamas idiota *gritando*

VEGETA: a ti niña sorda *gritando*

MB: Eh chicos les he traído pastelitos..

BULMA: mamá cuando llegaste... Trajiste de vainilla?

MB: cariño llegue hace un rato... Si y traje unos riquisimos de fresa para el apuesto vegeta, supuse que esos le gustaran

VEGETA: hee si muchas gracias señora...

MB: aparte de guapo educado... Bulma que suerte tienes...

BULMA: mamá ya te tienes que ir... Y no somos novios *gritando*

MB: *pone la bandeja sobre la mesa* si si los dejó.

Mientras continuaban haciendo los carteles no paraban de pelear por cualquier cosa.

VEGETA: *Tomando un plumón en la mano* no me gusta este estúpido color.

BULMA: *gritando* no me importa, es mi trabajo, yo elijo como debe ir.

VEGETA: *Gritando* tambien es mi trabajo niña estupida, y te dije que no quiero este put%$%& plumón.

BULMA: *le arrebata el plumón* a no quieres este estupido color, pues entonces métetelo en... *se detiene y tapa su boca* perdón!

VEGETA: Tal parece que lo que tienes de bonita lo tienes de bocona! *se tapa la boca y voltea a otro lado*

BULMA: *Muy sorprendida* que dijiste?

VEGETA: Nada, escogeré otro color, el rosa es horrible.

BULMA: *Suspira* oye Vegeta, sabes me canse de discutir siempre contigo, te propongo algo si?

VEGETA: *Levanta una ceja* aja, habla de una vez, que quieres?

BULMA: Te propongo que en estas 2 semanas, escucha bien, solo son 2 semanas, nos llevemos bien y no peleemos, aceptas?

VEGETA: *Rie* Jajajaja que no pelee contigo niña? Eso es imposible, y otra cosa. Que ms llevemos bien? Que te fumaste eh?

BULMA: Mira vegeta, eres insoportable, ya lo se, pero al menos por el simple hecho de que estamos en mi casa podrías dejar de hablarme asi? Mira te lo pido de verdad, son solo 2 semanas, o al menos hasta que termine el proyecto si? Solo no discutamos si?

VEGETA: *Un poco molesto pero en tono calmado* esta bien...

BULMA: *Sorprendida* es enserio?

VEGETA: Solo será hasta que terminemos el proyecto, y nada mas.

BULMA: Me parece bien...

Por otro lado en la casa de Milk...

MILK: No crees que en lugar de ver televisión tendríamos que estar haciendo el proyecto?

GOKU: Milk tenemos 2 semanas para hacerlo, aun nos queda mucho tiempo.

MILK: *Apaga la tv* Goku mira yo no soy buena en ciencias, pero creo que deberíamos empezar el proyecto si queremos un 10.

GOKU: *Se acerca a ella* milk, no confías en mi?

MILK: *Embobada en los ojos del chico* e-esta bien Goku, si tu lo dices...

GOKU: Por que no mejor hacemos otra cosa? *le guiña el ojo*

MILK: *Se sonroja* hay Goku, que hacemos entonces? *se acerca mas al joven*

GOKU: *Poniendo su mano en la nuca* y si vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre!

MILK: *Sorprendida* ...

Por otro lado...

LAZULY: vamos Krillin que no tengo todo el día

KRILIN: ya casi término con... Listo!

LAZULY: y esto que rayos es ?

KRILIN: nuestro proyecto que más?

LAZULY: Hablas enserio... Pensé que sólo estabas jugando... *mientras sus tenía el "proyecto" en las manos*

KRILIN: claro que no... Es un teléfono de vasos *tomando el proyecto en sus manos*

LAZULY: ya vamos en serio*sentándose en el comedor y tomando los plumones* que podemos hacer?

KRILIN: que hay de malo con mi teléfono de vasos?

LAZULY: si queremos aprobar... Tendremos que hacer algo mejor !

KRILIN: *sentándose al frente de ella* no se que podemos hacer ?

LAZULY: *mordiendo un plumón* mmmmm un volcán! *saltando de su silla*

Krilin tenía que aceptar que esa chica aparte de inteligente era realmente hermosa... No comprendía porque todos la tachaban de fría y mala...

KRILIN: *volviendo en si*ha si si... Un volcán y eso como se hace !?

LAZULY: *voltea la cara*"piensa:rayos me tenía que tocar con este tarado pelado"...

Y por otro lado estaban yamcha y maroon.

YAMCHA: Y bien muñeca que es lo que vamos a hacer?

MAROON: Yo no se nada, tu dímelo.

YAMCHA: Mmmm *piensa* esta niña es mas cabeza hueca que el pelon de Krillin.

MAROON: Por que no hacemos esto... Tu haces el trabajo y yo pongo los nombres, te parece?

YAMCHA: *grita* ESTAS LOCA! Es demasiado trabajo para uno solo.

MAROON: *Se acerca a yamcha seductoramente* si haces el trabajo yo hare lo que tu quieras *le guiña el ojo*

YAMCHA: *balbucea* l-lo que sea?

MAROON: *Rie* todos tenemos un precio mi querido Yamcha. *piensa* y ya encontré el tuyo*

YAMCHA: Bien... Yo hare el trabajo, pero me tienes que recompensar.

MAROON: Claro, hare lo que quieras.

YAMCHA: Bien, quiero que me ayudes con Bulma.

MAROON: *Sorprendida* Con Bulma?

YAMCHA: *Agacha la cabeza* esa niña me gusta mucho, quiero que sea mi novia, pero soy algo tímido.

MAROON: Bueno, si tu haces un trabajo con el que al menos saque un 7 tendrás a bulma de novia en cuanto termine la feria de ciencias.

YAMCHA: Ok.

Y asi paso la primer semana, Bulma y vegeta mejoraron mucho en su trato personal el uno con el otro, y cada pareja estaba a la mitad de sus proyectos.

LAZULY: no saben lo difícil que es esto de proyecto *apoya su cabeza en su mano*

BULMA: si?... A mi no se me hace

MILK: pues no porque eres súper lista *le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza*

GOKU: hey milk ya nos vamos ?

MILK: si ya vamonos, nos vemos luego chicas *se despide y toma a Goku del brazo*

GOKU: *se sonroja* a-adiós chicas *nervioso*

LAZULY: esa milk, trae a ese chico loco ... Huum ya vi al pelado de krilin, nos vemos luego chicas

MAROON: si jajaja adiós lazuly

BULMA: hasta luego...*la despide*

MAROON: bueno y... Que pasa con yamcha?

BULMA: yamcha ? a que viene eso ?

MAROON: a nada sólo... *suena su celular* espera.

BULMA: *piensa*de que esta hablando esta chica?

MAROON: *guardando su celular* bueno querida nos vemos después parece que yamcha me esta esperando en la puerta para ir a terminar el trabajo... Hasta luego *se despide y se dirige a la puerta*

BULMA: Adiós.

Bulma tambien se dirige a la salida donde la estaba esperando vegeta para continuar con su proyecto.

VEGETA: *agarrando a Bulma de su mochila* hey niña que haremos hoy?

BULMA: *volteando a verlo* a eres tu, bueno pues de hecho ya solo falta sacar el clon del mono que esta en el laboratorio de papá, pero tu ya no tienes que hacer nada *volteando la cara a otro lado*

VEGETA: *Sorprendido* q-que te pasa eh?

BULMA: *Con voz baja* nada, solo que ya no tenemos que pasar el tiempo juntos.

VEGETA: *Frunciendo el seño* bien, mejor para mi.

BULMA: *caminando hasta el auto que llego por ella* yo lo traeré a la escuela el dia de la feria, mientras tanto, ya no tenemos que hablarnos *se sube y el auto arranca*

VEGETA: *Parado en la acera, piensa* que le pasa a esta niña? *observa como se aleja el auto*

Pasaron al rededor de 10 minutos cuando por fin llego el auto a la CC. Bulma se bajo y se dirigió al interior de su casa, donde se encontró con su madre.

MB: *saliendo de la cocina* Bulma querida que bueno que llegaste, y donde esta el joven vegeta? Crei que vendría contigo.

BULMA: *Caminando a las escaleras* no mamá, el ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí, ya no vendrá *sube rápido hasta su cuarto*

MB: *Piensa* creo que mi niñita ya creció *limpia unas cuantas lagrimas*

Ya en el cuarto de Bulma.

BULMA: *Suelta su mochila en el piso y se tira en la cama boca arriba* No me puede estar pasando esto! *tapa su cara con sus manos* por que? De todos los chicos de mi salón *suspira* por que mi estupido corazón te tuvo que elegir vegeta? *grita* POR QUE? *se sienta* osea, soy Bulma Brief, la chica mas lista de la escuela, una de las mas bonitas del salón, por que me tenia que fijar en alguien como tu? Por que? *se vuelve a acostar, esta ves boca abajo* o bueno, tal ves solo sea un error *se levanta de la cama y se dirige al espejo* lo mejor va a ser no hablar con el de ahora en adelante...

Por su parte...

VEGETA: *Se dirige a su motocicleta, piensa* no se por que se comporta asi? Pero total es una mujer y a esas ni el mas inteligente les entiende. *rie* Jajajaja. *enciende la moto y se va a su casa*

Pasan al rededor de 20 minutos y al fin llega a su destino, se para enfrente de una gran mansión, con muchas ventanas y al rededor de 3 pisos, estaciona la motocicleta y entra a su hogar.

RV: *parándose en la entrada* Ya saliste? O de nuevo te corrieron muchacho?

VEGETA: Acaso te importa? *entrando por un lado del hombre*

RV: *Reteniéndolo* claro que me importa, eres mi hijo, tengo que saber si estas bien o no.

VEGETA: *Safandose* a ti el único que te importa es tarble, asi que no molestes.

RV: *levantando la voz* Como te atreves a decir eso?

VEGETA: *Grita* ES LA VERDAD Y LO SABES! AHORA DEJAME TRANQUILO! *sube a su habitación y cierra la puerta de golpe* insolente, como si no lo conociera. *tira la mochila, se quita la camisa, Se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos* por que se bulma se comporto asi? Que le hice? *se queda dormido*

Su sueño:

Esta acostado en su cuarto con los ojos cerrados siente un olor muy agradable y poco a poco abre los ojos, Bul-Bulma eres tu? *observa a una hermosa chica con cabello azul la cual traia puesto un hermoso vestido corto en un tono pálido

Que dejaba mostrar sus hermosas piernas* pero no le contesta nada, solo se acerca cada vez mas a el y le dice...

BULMA: *con voz baja* Vegeta no digas nada, solo bésame *de pronto sus labios se tocaron* y sin mas... Vegeta despertó...

* * *

 **Al fin publique el cap, esta un poco largo pero espero y les guste, me tarde algo de tiempo en publicarlo pero esque el trabajo me quita demasiado tiempo, espero poder publicar el próximo muy pronto, y gracias por los reviews! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**JUEGO PLACENTERO.**

 **CAPITULO 8.**

Sin decir nada, sus labios se tocan y en eso... Vegeta despertó...

VEGETA: *Se levanta de la cama* otra vez con estos estúpidos sueños! *se mete al baño y se moja la cara en el lavabo, se ve en el espejo* ah por Kami-sama, que carajo me pasa? Por qué tengo que tener estos sueños tontos con esa niña? *aprieta su puño* De todas las estúpidas del salón por qué me pasa esto contigo Bulma! *tira un golpe en la pared y hace un agujero*

Por otro lado, Milk y Goku estaban afuera de la casa de Goku.

MILK: Bien, entremos.

GOKU: *Algo nervioso* ah, si, pero bueno Milk, si ves algo raro, no digas nada ok?

MILK: *Confundida* algo raro? como qué?

GOKU: Bueno... No precisamente algo, sino alguien.

MILK: Alguien? Como quién? No te entiendo Goku!

GOKU: *Suspira* mira Milk, sabes que me gustas mucho, y bueno yo quisiera que tú y yo fuéramos algo mas...

MILK: Goku me estas pidiendo, que sea tu novia *agarra su coleta entre sus dedos*

GOKU: *toma las manos de la chica* si Milk quieres ser mi novia?

MILK: Goku tontito claro que quiero ser tu novia *se abraza de él*

GOKU: *la separa lentamente* bueno entremos.

MILK: A que te referías hace un momento ?

GOKU: No a nada *abre la puerta de su casa y entra, Milk lo sigue de cerca* bien, sabes ahora que eres mi novia te quería presentar a alguien muy especial en mi vida.

MILK: *le toma la mano a Goku* de quien se trata querido?

GOKU: Mmmm mejor espérame aquí en la sala, iré a buscarla ok? *se sale de la sala*

MILK: *Observando todo el lugar* pero que bonita casa, y que grande es. *está hundida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto una voz la aturde y sale de estos*

VEGETA: *molesto* Oye tú, que estás haciendo en mi casa?

MILK: *Muy sorprendida* Tu…tu casa?

VEGETA: *frunciendo el seño* es lo que acabo de decirte!

en eso regresa Goku...

GOKU: Creí que no estarías aquí!

MILK: No estarías aquí?

VEGETA: *se sienta en el sillón* si que no escuchaste o estas sorda?

GOKU: hey no seas un maleducado, veras Milk, vegeta y yo somos...

VEGETA: haaa no me quedare escuchando esta basura *se levanta y se dirige a su habitación*

MILK: HERMANOS! Pero si tú y el son tan diferentes !

GOKU: bueno somos Hermanastros, mi madre se casó con su padre y pues..

MILK: ya decía yo que no podían ser hermanos de sangre fiuu *pasa su mano por su frente*

GOKU: bueno el ya no nos molestara, quieres comer algo o ver una película? Que quieres nena *pasa su brazo atrás de ella y la abraza*

MILK: la película suena bien *se acurruca en sus brazos* haaa Goku como te quiero.

GOKU: *pasa una mano por su cara*y yo a ti mi hermosa Milk.

Milk se atrevió a besarlo en los labios, era la primera vez que besaba unos labios tan suaves como aquellos,

Goku no había besado a tantas chicas pero sin duda nunca en toda su vida había sentido un suaves y hermosos labios recorrer los suyos, los 2 estaban completamente gozando de los labios del otro.

Los 2 se separaron Cuando se quedaron sin aire

MILK: *sonrojada* eso fue muy lindo

GOKU: ni que lo digas... Oye bebé se me había olvidado decirte

MILK: si? *voltea a verlo*

GOKU: te pido que por favor no le cuentes a nadie sobre lo de mi hermano, es un secreto que él quiere mantener, por eso nadie lo sabe...

MILK: si claro no te preocupes, pero por qué?

GOKU: no se ya sabes el carácter que tiene jajaja

MILK: todo lo contrario al tuyo *se acurruca de nuevo en su pecho*

GOKU: Bien entonces veamos la película *enciende la tv*

Entonces regresa vegeta de su habitación, dirigiéndose al patio trasero en un short flojo y sin camisa.

GOKU: Oye vegeta no has visto a mamá?

VEGETA: *Siguiendo su camino* me tiene sin cuidado.

MILK: *En voz baja y dirigiéndose a Goku* Vegeta es un grosero.

VEGETA: *Escucha lo que dijo Milk, gritando* y tú eres una estúpida!

GOKU: *Se levanta y grita* No le vuelvas a decir estúpida a Milk!

VEGETA: *Apunto de golpearlo* CÁLLATE INSECTO!

GOKU: *Le tira un golpe* ya basta Vegeta!

En eso se abre la puerta de la entrada y aparece una hermosa mujer...

GINE: *Corre y los separa* que está sucediendo aquí?

Ambas mujeres tratan de separarlos, Milk detiene a Goku y la otra mujer a Vegeta. Se vuelve a abrir la puerta y entra el padre de Vegeta.

RV: *Se para en medio de ambos y les da un golpe a cada uno* ustedes de verdad que son idiotas? Saben perfectamente las reglas de esta casa...

GOKU: *agacha la cabeza* Lo siento, no vuelve a suceder.

RV: Y tu Vegeta? No vas a decir nada al respecto?

VEGETA: *Grita con mucha furia* me importan un carajo las reglas, estoy harto de todos, estoy harto de ti!

RV: Yo estoy harto de que seas un niño caprichudo y desobediente, lárgate de mi vista!

VEGETA: *Grita* Como quieras! *se va lentamente al patio trasero*

GINE: *tratando de calmar al padre de vegeta* querido tranquilízate, que no ves que tenemos una visita? *voltea a ver a Milk la cual observaba todo* luego hablaras con él. *se acerca a Goku* Bien Hijo dime quien es tu invitada?

GOKU: A si, mira Milk ella es mi madre, y él es mi padrastro.

GINE: hola querida, mi nombre es Gine encantada de conocerte *la abraza*

MILK: lo mismo digo señora *se separa lentamente*

REY VEGETA: Mucho gusto chiquilla yo soy Vegeta *le extiende la mano*

MILK:*estrechando su mano*el gusto es MIO.

GOKU: Bueno, ella es mi novia Milk *la abraza*

RV: Bueno Gine, nos vamos?

GINE: Si vámonos Vegeta.

GOKU: A dónde irán?

GINE: Iremos a una reunión con los socios de Vegeta.

GOKU: Cuídense.

GINE: Adiós chicos *sale junto al padre de Vegeta*

GOKU: Bueno Milk entonces sigamos viendo la película.

MILK: *revisando su teléfono móvil * ah Goku querido que tal si dejamos la película para otro dia? Tengo muchos mensajes de Bulma, creo que me necesita.

GOKU: Esta bien, te llevo hasta allá si?

MILK: Si está bien *le da la mano* vamos.

Milk y Goku salieron de la casa, se subieron al auto de Goku y se dirigieron a la Corporación Cápsula.

MILK: Bueno llegamos.

GOKU: SI *Se baja y abre la puerta del copiloto* ya llegamos nena.

MILK: *le da la mano* si, gracias lindo. Bueno será mejor que valla yo sola, nos vemos mañana si? *lo abraza*

GOKU: Esta bien, hasta mañana *le da un beso en la frente* te quiero.

MILK: Y yo a ti. *camina hasta la puerta y toca*

Goku se subió a su auto y se fue. Se abrió la puerta y dentro estaba la mamá de Bulma.

MB: Hola Milk, que milagro que pasas por aquí *la saluda*

MILK: Hola señora Brief, vengo a buscar a Bulma, si esta?

MB: si, pasa, Ahora mismo está en el patio.

MILK: Gracias señora, con permiso. *se pasa y se va hasta el patio trasero* Bulma que paso? Ya estoy aquí!

BULMA: Aquí estoy Milk! *desde el interior de la alberca* entra amiga.

MILK: Pero no tengo traje de baño, por qué no me avisaste? Así hubiera pasado a mi casa por uno.

BULMA: Espérame ahí. *salió de la alberca, tenía puesto un hermoso traje de baño color Amarillo* vamos a mi cuarto y te presto uno *agarro su toalla y seco su cuerpo* vamos.

Ambas entraron a la casa, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a su cuarto.

MILK: Que es lo que necesitas Bul? De que me querías hablar? Paso algo? O por cierto tengo que contarte algo! *pone sus manos en sus mejillas*

BULMA: *abre el gran closet y saca algunos trajes* son muchas cosas amiga, pero primero cuéntame tu!

MILK: *eligiendo un traje* bueno me lo pongo y te cuento todo va?

BULMA: Esta bien, pero tienes que contarme.

Milk entra al baño y se pone el traje de baño que eligió, un lindo traje de 2 piezas en color azul cielo el cual dejaba ver su hermoso tono de piel clara.

BULMA: Bueno ahora si cuéntame lo que tenías que contarme.

MILK: Mejor te cuento allá abajo.

BULMA: está bien, vamos ya a la alberca.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta el patio.

MILK: Bueno amiga, quien crees que es mi nuevo novio? *sonríe*

BULMA: *Sorprendida* NUEVO NOVIO?

MILK: Goku me lo pidió hoy! *la abraza* hay amiga soy tan feliz!

BULMA: Wow Milk, me da mucho gusto amiga, enserio que ustedes hacen una muy bonita pareja!

MILK: Si, somos tal para cual! Pero bueno eso no es todo.

Luego de decir eso Milk se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues Goku le había pedido que guardara el secreto y no se lo podía contar a su amiga.

BULMA: *entrando a la alberca* bien, dime que más me tienes que contar?

MILK: *Entra a la alberca* mmm no, eso era todo.

BULMA: *levanta una ceja* no me estarás mintiendo niña?

MILK: *Desviando la mirada de su amiga* claro que no...

BULMA: *pone las manos en las caderas* eres pésima mintiendo tontita, ahora dime que es? De quien se trata eh? *se acerca a Milk* te prometo que no le diré a nadie!

MILK: *Piensa* oh por kami, no puedo romper la promesa que le hice a mi Goku. Pero Bulma es mi mejor amiga, yo creo que ella no le dirá a nadie. No, una promesa es una promesa, lo siento amiga.

BULMA: *moviendo su mano frente a milk* eh Milk, te estoy hablando! CUÉNTAME!

MILK: *Saliendo de sus pensamientos* ah si, te iba a contar que conocí a los padres de Goku! *pone una gran sonrisa*

BULMA: haa que gusto milk y oye cambiando de tema, ya tienen su proyecto !?

MILK: si es justo para sacar mínimo un 9 *da un brinco*

BULMA: enserio genial pues qué es?

MILK: bueno es una...

MB: chicas les traje*enseñándolos* pastelitos los compre en una pastelería nueva al sur de la ciudad milk toma con toda confianza..

MILK: si gracias señora que lindos se ven...*saliendo de la alberca*

BULMA: si mama *saliendo*

MB: *deja la charola en la mesa* bueno niñas las dejó iré al súper a comprar desean algo ?

No nada dijeron las 2 a unísono.

MB: Bien, me voy chicas.

Mientras comían los deliciosos pastelillos y tomaban el sol hablaban de sus proyectos.

MILK: Y bien, de que se trata su proyecto? *muerde el postre*

BULMA: Bueno es un... Un mono mayordomo.

MILK: *Se le atora el pan y tose un poco* un que?

BULMA: *rie* Jajajaja un mono mayordomo torpe.

MILK: Bulma... Yo sabia que eras una científica loca, pero no crei que tan loca!

BULMA: *Frunce el seño* Soy una científica, pero no estoy loca amiga!

MILK: Wow ya quiero ver tu proyecto *suena su teléfono móvil* hay es mi mamá, espera. *contesta el telefono*

BULMA: Esta bien.

MILK: *Cuelga el telefono* Ya me tengo que ir amiga, mi mamá esta preocupada por mi.

BULMA: Esta bien, vamos a cambiarnos y que te lleve mi chofer va?

MILK: Hay amiga eres tan buena *la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla*

BULMA: Hay Milk, tu eres mi mejor amiga.

Ambas volvieron a la habitación de Bulma y se cambiaron, luego bajaron y el chofer llevo a Milk a su casa.

Así pasaron clase tras clase, y día tras día durante la semana hasta que llego el día... La feria de Ciencias. Bulma llego muy tranquila al auditorio de la escuela donde se llevaría a cabo, con unos carteles en la mano.

PROFESOR: bueno chicos hoy es la feria de ciencias, recuerden que se los calificaré como 100%. Ahora arreglen sus puestos.

BULMA: donde rayos esta ese niño.. Ya casi va a comenzar, *pegando las cosas en la pared, voltea a ver a los otros* mierda ya están terminando.

VEGETA: oye niña y el mono? *cerca de su oído*

BULMA: *saltando* idiota me asustaste ... Eres un tonto porque llegas a esta hora !? He !

VEGETA: callate y dime donde esta el monooo

BULMA: Esta en el salón, ve por el *voltea a ver a todos* pero rapidoo!

VEGETA: ya ya callate ya voy

BULMA: si yo mientras me quedare arreglando

VEGETA: *dándose vuelta* como sea

Vegeta se dirigió a su salón mientras bulma se quedaba arreglando todo...

VEGETA: *entrando al salón* monooo !? Mono mayordomo donde estas !?

Se acerca a la banca de bulma y busca en su mochila

VEGETA: maldito mono te dije que salieras ya !

)Se puso a revisar en todas partes cuando) estupido mono que haces en mi mochila!?... De seguro la bruja esa te dejó aqui *cerrando su mochila y colgándosela* maldita niña me las pagara.

BULMA :porque no llega...

VEGETA: oye tu niña tonta me puedes decir *poniendo la mochila en la mesa y abriendola*...que hace el mono en mi mochila.

BULMA: que no te dije que lo puse ahí, ah por eso tardaste tanto jajajaja

VEGETA: *acercándose peligrosamente* esto no me da risa.

BULMA: *Alejándose de el* como sea...

PROFESOR: Bien alumnos, primero que nada los felicito a todos por su esfuerzo en realizar un buen proyecto, ahora mismo les presentare a los jueces que me ayudaran a elegir al ganador. El primer invitado, es el señor Mr. Satán, el alcalde.

MR. SATÁN: *se levanta y saluda* hola jóvenes.

PROFESOR: El siguiente invitado, el maestro especializado en artes marciales, el gran maestro Roshi. El último invitado, el Dr. Maki, un gran científico. Ahora mismo pasaremos a cada uno de sus lugares para observar sus proyectos.

En el gran auditorio donde se llevaba a cabo la feria de ciencias, estaban acomodadas varias mesas consecutivas, en las cuales se acomodaron de la siguiente manera:

Mesa 1: Krillin y Lazuly.

Mesa 2: Yamcha y Maroon.

Había varias mesas después de ellos, luego.

Mesa 7: Goku y Milk.

Mesa 8 (la ultima): Vegeta y Bulma.

MILK: Hay goku estoy muy nerviosa *lo toma del brazo*

GOKU: Ya se los resultados...

MILK: Que dices? Como vas a saber si ni siquiera han pasado los jueces?

GOKU: Muy fácil. *voltea a verla* dime milk, quien es la mas lista de la clase?

MILK: Sin duda alguna es Bulma...

GOKU: Y bien? Conozco a mi hermano y se que es muy inteligente, si se lograron llevar bien y se pusieron de acuerdo en todo, es mas que obvio que ellos ganen.

MILK: Mmmm *piensa* Bulma y vegeta mejoraron mucho su relación como compañeros. *regresa de sus pensamientos* bueno si, creo que tienes razón, pero al menos espero sacar una buena nota.

GOKU: ya veras que no reprobaremos hermosa *la abraza*

Y asi es como empezó la feria de ciencias, el profesor junto con el jurado pasaron a cada una de las mesas, ningún proyecto les llamo la atención, todos eran pésimos, la mayoría de los equipos reprobó por falta de creatividad hasta que llegaron a la mesa de goku y milk...

* * *

 **Chicas lindas perdón si las e hecho esperar, pero el trabajo me esta consumiendo, espero y no se aburran de mi historia porque aun le faltan muchas cosas interesantes, creo se van a sorprender con todo lo que falta por suceder, en este capitulo trate de hacer un poco de suspenso, ya que bueno en el siguiente sabrán los resultados de la feria de ciencias entre otras cosas , No dejen de leerlo! ;)**


End file.
